Couplings
by Iridescent Hope
Summary: A collection of short snippets of pairings that are either rare or nonexistant to the RockManX universe.
1. Savior

He was the one that was always there for her and he was her knight in shining armor. Content with this knowledge, Iris sighed contentedly and wrapped her arms around her savior, pressing her face into his back. "Are we ever going to tell them?"

He was working on some report or another but he paused for her, paused to answer her question. "About us? I don't see why they need to know. It's none of their business."

Slipping her arms from around him Iris stepped back and frowned. "True but Zero loves me. I can't just tell him that I don't care about him anymore without giving him a reason why. He deserves to know the truth."

"Then tell him." The subject was something that he was still sensitive on and something that he avoided. Before going back to work, he added: "If we did tell them they'd hate us forever. It'd be better to pretend that we didn't feel like way."

Iris sighed again, this one full of anger and depression. "They wouldn't understand, would they? I guess you're right."

"I'm always right."

----

She could feel herself dying and, oddly enough, she didn't feel sad or scared. Zero was next to her, holding her hands, telling her to hold on and that everything was going to be all right. And it was but not in the way that Zero thought. Smiling, Iris felt her life slipping away from her, her last thought about him.

_Colonel…_


	2. For You

"You know…" Alia allowed her voice to trail off, not even bothering to try and finish the sentence. She was sitting outside on the grass watching the sun set. Douglas sat beside her, a curious expression on her face.

"I'm never going to know if I know if you don't tell me what I'm supposed to be knowing if I know, you know." She giggled at the mechanics odd choice of words and smiled at him. Picking a flower from the expanse of green all around her, she twirled it in her fingers.

"I always thought I would fall for X or Zero. I mean, I spend so much time worrying over them I thought I would end up falling in love with them. But I didn't." Looking over at Douglas, she offered the flower to him, the smile still on her lips. "Can you guess who I fell for instead?"

Taking the flower from the navigator he studied it intently, refusing to look at her. "No Alia, I don't."

"Yes you do." She reached out and took hold of his hand, intertwining her fingers with his. "Don't be silly Douglas. I fell for you."


	3. Why?

I couldn't help but stare sadly across the room at the man I used to love. I had known from the very beginning that there was something wrong about him but still I had pushed those doubts aside because of my feelings. And now my trust was being betrayed and my heart was being torn apart. I felt like I couldn't fight him but even though my mind was screaming murder my body was in auto pilot. It wasn't long before he was defeated and was lying on the ground, body torn and bloody.

"Why…? Just, why…?" I walked over to him, sabre slipping from my bloody grasp. I knelt by his side and cradled his head in my lap. "Why?"

"I… needed… to… know…" His life slipped away before he could finish the statement and I felt the hot tears slide down my face. Why were the people that I cared about always dying? 

"Dragoon…"


	4. Obvious

"You know this isn't going to work."

"No shit woman. I'm a maverick and you're part of the hunters. I should be killing you right now."

"I could say the same thing. Idiot."

"Shut the fuck up."

"X and Zero can't make me do that. Who's to say that you can?"

"I _can_ woman. I can do anything."

"Then make me."

"I will."

Vile smirked predatorily and kissed the bickering woman before she had a chance to respond. Hungrily she responded, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. For several moments the two stayed like that, their needs being fulfilled through the other. Finally she broke away, panting.

"Damn. Fuck. This isn't right."

"I really don't hear you complaining though, Alia."

She gave him a smirk of her own. "No. I'm just stating the obvious."


	5. Together

XD This is going to get me flamed. Blame this on Tri. 

------

"So is this it Alia?" Axl looked up the wall dubiously. "This is where the Maverick is? The big one?"

"Yeah. Or at least something big. We're getting a pretty powerful reading coming from there. Be on your guard." 

"Yeah, yeah…" Turning the com system off Axl jumped up the wall, grabbing the top of it and flipping himself up. It was a circular place, the top of the electric tower but, as far as he could see, there was no one there.

"Axl, handsome boy, you come to see me again!" Startled, Axl whirled around to see the spinning Onion-based reploid coming towards him.

"Tonion?! _You're_ the one causing this?" _Oh Damnit, I should have known… _"You… But… why?" Something seemed to tear at his heart seeing him there. "Just… why?"

"I wanted everyone to see my groovy dance, ya!" Stopping his odd dance the onion smiled at Axl. "You come to see me, yes?" 

"Tonion… you're with Red. And Red is attacking innocent people to get me back. And I don't want to go back. If you're with him…" His voice trailed off. _I can't do this. Not to him._ "Leave. Run, now. I can't fight you."

The onion moved closer to the boy and hugged him, pulling him close. "We can both run, yes? And then we'll be together again." Axl smiled.

"Yeah, we'll leave together." 


	6. I Hate You

WARNING: This contains heeeaaavy material. BDSM baby. The fun stuff of life. Oh god I so did not just type that, did I? o.O   
----

"You're the cause of every war. You're the reason that so many people have died and the reason that so many people have suffered. You're useless; you're a waste of time and energy." A loud crack filled the air as the whip landed on the man's back. He gritted his teeth, refusing to cry out in pain. He had given so much; he wasn't going to give that.

Sigma smiled cruelly. "Face it. If I were to kill you now everyone would be happier." 

"No they wouldn't. They would care; they wouldn't let you do it. They'd rescue me before you could."

"Then why haven't they rescued you now?" The whip landed on his back again, tracing along the lines already drawn there. Finally letting his resolve break the man screamed, pulling back against the shackles that held him in place. Metal binds were clasped over his wrist holding him firmly to the wall. But he chose to face away from Sigma and he chose to stand there, accepting his punishment. 

"No one cares. They all want you dead." Another whip crack, the final one, and the man burst into tears, falling to his knees. The chains attached to the manacles wouldn't let him go down that far, though, and they bit into his wrists. Blood streaked down his arms as he pressed his face against the cold, ragged stone wall. 

Dropping the whip to the ground, Sigma moved over to the fallen fighter, unlocking the manacles from his wrists and picking him up easily. Still sobbing he curled up in his arms, hands gripping the material of Sigma's shirt. He hissed. "I hate you Sigma. I hate you so fucking much."  
  
"If you hate me then why do you come back every night for this? Why do you let me do this to you? Why do you never fight back?"

There was a long pause of silence. "… Because I love you…" 

----

"Hey X! Where were you last night?" Going up to his friend, the Crimson One clapped his hand on his back. Wincing X pulled away. 

"I was just out Zero. I have a life outside of you and everyone else here." He left, leaving the blond hunter to stare after him, confused. 


	7. The Forgotten Ones

I couldn't believe it when you came to me. In front of everyone else you seemed so cold and calculating I thought that you wouldn't need someone. I figured that you needed release, though, and I was all you could get. After all, the mighty X and Zero were busy screwing each other when they weren't screwing Alia. Joining that party would be joining a death trap. 

But I thought that you were just with me for that. All you needed from me was a good fuck and, once that was done, you would leave. Outside of the 'bedroom' you never said anything to me that hinted otherwise. You continued to act like nothing had changed and, while I loathe to admit it, I wished that something had. Every night you would come to be and take something from me and I got nothing in return. I was being used, I was whoring myself out to you, and I was getting nothing in return. 

So why hadn't I said anything to you? Why hadn't I asked you about this, confronted you, questioned you? Why did I let this continue? I should have stopped it before it got too far, before we both got too wrapped up in our affairs but I, like many other generals before me and like many others that will come after me, felt that coming to you with my emotions would be foolish. We were in a _war_. My 'feelings' meant nothing.

And then you stopped coming. You were missing. People began to wonder and began to question and I took the duty upon myself to go investigate. Your door wasn't even locked. That was when I began to panic. You were always so meticulous with all your details – Zero often joked that you were programmed without a personality – that I knew that you wouldn't have done this by mistake. Or by carelessness. You wanted someone to find you.

I could have prevented this from happening and yet I was too afraid to voice my feelings. I let you down. 

You had committed the reploid version of suicide and had ordered all your systems to shut down. Strange that we had installed the protection against the in X, Zero, Alia, myself, but never once did we think that you would need it. Next to your slumped form was a note. I had this strange feeling – Murphy's Law – that I knew what was written there but I needed to know for sure. I needed to be positive that _I_ was the one responsible for taking your life away.

Your name was ironic in the end. We both struggled against our feelings, refusing to admit them to each other and now we're both dead – Literally for you and metaphorically for me. I'm glad I found you and took the note; I don't want to think what would have happened if X or Zero had found it. X would be understanding but Zero… I don't want to think about that. Ever since Iris died he'd gotten touchy over the subject of love. He would have probably ripped me apart. 

How horribly we hurt each other when we try to salvage a piece of ourselves. It would be so easy to take my own life but that would be the easy way out. Alia seems to hate you now; she talks about how much work you've left behind for her and how cowardly it was for you to kill yourself. But, honestly, I think she's jealous that you escaped first. 

I love you. And I can never forgive myself for that.


End file.
